Virtual Ruler
by Karai Uzumaki
Summary: Monika was astonished. She had not expected the MC's place to be taken by a blond human called Naruto. Someone who is capable of shaping and twisting the game's reality into whatever he feels like, overriding her control and authority. But above all, someone who knows about her secret.
1. Intrusion

Welcome everyone! This is something I came up with while my muse for Naruto, the Kryptonian Ninja was away, and I couldn't really focus on writing the next chapter while the idea of a crossover between Naruto and Doki Doki filled my mind for the most part (I still wrote like 4000 thousand words for chapter 5).

Now, this serves as a kind of introduction for what I'm planning. The pairing will be Naruto x Monika x Natsuki, as I think both girls can relate to our blond hero the most. More author notes can be found at the end of the chapter as usual.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Doki Doki Literature Club.

* * *

 **Intrusion**

* * *

Monika was surprised.

No, scratch that.

She was shocked to the core.

Her heart had frozen in something akin to fear when the player, the person who was supposed to control the Main Character's every decision from his computer, had somehow broken the 4th Wall and entered the game, twisting the boundaries of what the other girls considered to be reality. She couldn't blame Sayori, Natsuki or even Yuri for their ignorance, as they weren't aware of actually being fictional characters of a sickening, horrible world created by someone who was known as the "Developer".

After being spawned as the rest of the club's characters in the Literature club's room, Monika had expected everything to go like usual; the MC making his entrance in the room, and everyone else (including her) sliding into the player's vision from one side of the screen, adopting different pre-designed poses and expressions to go along with their fixed dialogues.

What she didn't expect... was to suddenly find out that she and the rest of the members could walk around freely and make other facial gestures. Surprising as it was, she found herself being able to look down at her own body and around the room, control her actions, her movements, and even touch and use other things that were not supposed to be there before, like the tea set and cups that Yuri used to prepare and serve some tea. She could even grab one of Natsuki's homemade cookies in her hand, feeling it rough and yet gentle to the touch, and take a bite, muching on the delicious sweet dough of vanilla with chocolate chips.

Her eyes had widened in both shock and astonishment when she could feel the warmth of the dark liquid in her tea cup entering her body, relaxing her senses. Her nose had picked different smells as well, and she found herself silently inhaling the distinct strawberry scent that Natsuki's pink hair was impregnated with, probably due to her choice of shampoo.

Said girl had blushed in embarrassment and turned in Monika's direction, stuttering as she asked why the president was doing such a thing. Her only response was a gentle smile which quickly unnerved Natsuki, forcing her to let it slide.

It was clear Monika had been the only member to notice these changes, as every girl was acting as if their recently acquired authonomy was not something new — like it had been a part of them the whole time. They didn't even realize that the faceless boy with brown hair and pale skin who represented the MC had been replaced by a handsome male teen with a pair of oceanic blue eyes attatched to a masculine visage with six marks like whiskers on each cheek and a mop of spiky golden hair.

She silently saw that the rest of the club's behavior was pretty much the same according to the personality given to them by the Developer, yet they'd unusually change their dialogues and come up with creative responses according to the way this player, whose **real** name was Naruto, interacted with them.

Monika could barely conceal her curiosity, her surprise and... fear.

Apart from the fact that he apparently had managed to achieve the impossible by coming into the game, Naruto looked at her through the entire meeting as if he knew. But there was no way right? Even after finding out she could now do and say whatever she wanted, Monika stuck to most of her script, introducing the club to their new member. Monika would more often than not forget words during her welcome speech as the blond opted to sit by her side instead of Sayori's, making sure his eyes were at all times fixed on her face. And she couldn't help but feel intimidated by those precious orbs that seemed so surreal yet mature and filled with anger. Anger clearly directed at her.

It was when she finally decided to call it a day and have the game continue normally that she realized Naruto was not leaving like he was supposed to.

"You go on ahead Sayori-chan", she heard Naruto say somewhere near the door, "I must speak with the _President_."

Upon hearing his words, plus the tone he used to refer to her, a shiver went down Monika's spine. She was kneeling by her bag and putting all her stuff inside when she heard it, and it was then that her previous suppositions turned into shocking realization:

The player called Naruto was truly there, in the game. And he seemed to know she was aware of Doki Doki Literature Club being a mere visual novel.

"Um... I-Is everything alright, Naruto?"

"Hmph. If you were planning to ask the president on a date, then don't bother! I'm sure she has better things to do than to go out with a pervert like you."

"Mou~ You were supposed to walk home with me today! Can't it waaaait~?"

Monika tried to pretend she was not listening, but the fact that the player was causing the girls around him to have their pre-programmed dialogues altered by his mere presence was very alarming. Neither Yuri, nor Natsuki or Sayori were programmed to say such things; Monika had seen their scripts, and they certainly should have followed their basic routines.

In fact, whether Naruto stayed or played along, each one of them should have stuck to their codes and continue in the very same way they were supposed to. A change so drastic would be considered as a kind of bug by the game and it'd instantly crash.

Yet not only everyone acted in untypical ways, but she could also feel something was going on beyond the walls of the classroom. Something that Monika assumed was related to the player's sudden intrusion into the game.

Given everything that she'd witnessed so far, the brown haired president was beyond surprised at this point.

"No, it can't."

His simple response caused Sayori to pout dejectedly, Natsuki to cross her arms over her chest and frown and Yuri to nod in silence, placing a hand on her chest in apparent worry. All of this was seen by Monika out the corner of her eyes, and it was mere seconds later than the three girls relunctantly left the classroom, with Naruto waiting until they were gone before closing the door.

The look on his eyes as he turned his head in Monika's direction was shadowed by his golden hair, and the girl couldn't help but tense at the silence that now loomed over the classroom. Never in her existence as a game character had she felt something like what she was experiencing at the moment.

Monika tried to calm herself as he stood in silence. It was impossible that he knew. He hadn't even played the game before, as she had immediately checked Doki Doki's status as soon as the player had iniciated the application. No save files were found... so how? She tried accessing Doki Doki's code, but it soon proved to be a worthless effort as she could no longer reach to it.

It was like the invisible cable connecting Monika to the code had been disconnected from her, and plugged into someone else.

Taking a deep breath, the girl with long light brown hair tied into a ponytail with a white bow stood up and faked a gentle smile, one that would have convinced any character in the game of her role as the "beautiful, kind and helpful president of the Literature Club".

But Naruto was not them.

"W-Well Naruto", Monika began, managing to get a hold on her emotions. Despite having been initially conceived as a program, she was self-conscious and capable of feeling in pretty much the same way as a human being would, that ability recently improved by gaining complete control over her body and mind. "Is there something I can help you with? If this is about the Poem task, I may be able to give you a few tips to—"

"I know what you are."

Her heart suddenly thumped violently on her chest as she widened her emerald orbs, her mouth slightly agape in shock. Upon noticing her silence, Naruto smirked and took a step forward in her direction, then another, and another.

Until nothing but mere inches separated their bodies.

"W-What...?"

He lifted his sight until his sparkling sapphire eyes bore into hers, showing her a range of emotions that spoke volumes of how he felt at the moment. Monika took several steps back, not being able to speak or even tore her sight from his expression; her adrenaline mixed with fear nearly overwhelmed her now, and Naruto seemed pleased to have caused such a reaction on her as he towered over her figure, shortening the distance whenever she tried to get away from him.

In a matter of seconds, Monika felt her back touch the board of the classroom, yet Naruto never stopped until he slammed his palms next to both sides of her head, preventing her from going anywhere.

"Ah! N-N-N-Naruto?"

The blond haired teen smiled at her, yet that gesture was far from being gentle or reassuring. "I know what you did", Naruto leaned very close and whispered those words in her ear, making her shiver under him. His hot breath tickled her, and she'd have blushed at both that and the handsome teen's proximity if not for the fear she was experiencing right now. "Or what you'll do in this case... Seeing that Sayori is still alive and well."

Monika gasped in shock. "How... H-How do you-!?"

"I know everything that is to know about you Mo-Ni-Ka", Naruto pulled his head away from her ear so that he could stare into her precious green eyes, a pair that he'd had grown to dislike as a player. This time, she gulped and tried to avert her gaze, only for the blond to grab her chin and roughly turn her head back to him. "And I just wanted to let you know... that I won't let you hurt or take the girls' lives again."

His sapphire orbs seemed to shine under the orange, reddish light of the sunset that filtered in the classroom through the windows, and despite feeling nervous and scared, Monika couldn't help but blush. A warm sensation unlike anything she'd ever felt before spread over her entire being, making her squirm under his powerful stare.

Even in the situation she now found herself in, Monika felt slightly happy. Happy that someone from the outer world, the one she'd been dreaming about ever since she found out she was a mere character in a game, was there with her. Someone that was alive, unlike herself, and knew what it felt like to do anything and go anywhere he wanted.

And Naruto was a boy around her age, a very _handsome_ boy as well, who was bolder and much more determined than Monika would have ever imagined the player being in real life.

"I... I...", she opened her mouth, but no words managed to come out. She wanted to say something, _anything_ , that could express how she felt at the moment, or at least try to defend herself, though that did not matter much to her. There was so much she wanted to ask, to know! Her curiosity was immense, almost as immense as everything this boy was making her feel.

"There's a new administration in Doki Doki", Monika was slightly surprised and even disappointed when the boy pulled away from her and took a few steps back, one of his hands finding its way into his pocket. The other was slowly raised up to his shoulder, and he held both his thumb and middle finger together. "And there will be major changes around here."

With a snap of his fingers, Naruto grinned devilishly at the green haired girl, who couldn't help but recoil against the board, fearing what would happen next. However, and after a couple of moments in which nothing seemed to have changed, Monika noticed the boy gesturing towards her body.

Her head followed his eyes and soon enough, a gigantic blush spread on her cheeks, making her face so red that she'd have put a tomatoe to shame. She had been stripped off her uniform, with only her fancy white panties and bra covering her body from Naruto's amused stare.

"KYAAAA!"

Monika fell to her knees and tried to cover her precious parts with her arms, which didn't really matter as the blond had already taken a good look at her gorgeous figure.

"Convinced now?", Naruto let out a laugh and turned around. "I'll be in charge from now on, thus I'd advise you not to waste your time trying to go against me", the blond slid the door open, ignoring a young girl who was busy attempting to protect her dignity. Yet, and before he left, Naruto tilted his head towards Monika. "Oh, if I were you... I'll wait until it gets dark before going home. As I said, things are going to change around here... a lot. See you tomorrow Buchou!"

With a thud, the door was closed, leaving behind a brown haired girl whose features lighted slowly until she was all but grinning in pure joy despite her embarrassment.

She had finally met someone from the real world! Her existence would be so much more interesting now...

* * *

 **N°1:** So yeah, this is something I wrote in just a few hours after having played Doki Doki Literature Club and going through each ending. It was both a seriously creepy game, but also one that left me thinking about each character's problems. Especially Monika and Natsuki, since I felt like Sayori was somewhat manipulated at some point by Monika to immerse herself deeper into depression.

 **N°2:** I feel like Monika, in spite of having been conceived as a possessive, manipulative and twisted character is just someone who truly desires the player's love and affection, or at least that's what I imagine her like within the game. I think this dating sim in particular was good at the beginning, and after playing Natsuki's route I felt like Naruto could relate to her in a lot of ways. Well, both to her and Monika, hence why I came up with this idea and decided to give it a try.

I know this may have been a bit confusing to you all, but don't worry. If I continue this story I'll explain everything in detail in the next chapters.

If you liked it and want me to continue to see where this will go please let me know, I think this could turn out to be a heartwarming story, in spite of having two girls paired with Naruto.

 **As always, don't like don't read. Good criticism will be read and fully taken into account as I myself know to accept my mistakes and take any advice that can help me improve; flamers will be dutifully ignored, so don't waste your time.**

Until next time, Karai.


	2. Dawn of the New Everything

Welcome back everyone! I'm back with another installment of Virtual Ruler, a very long one, but with lots of interaction and moments between Naruto and Natsuki and Naruto and Monika. This chapter is super long, but I promise next ones will be shorter.

I was truly surprised by the huge amount of support this story has received. I never thought so many people would like it, and there's nothing I can say but this: THANK YOU! Your kind reviews and the incredible number of favorites and follows had me write this chapter as soon as I posted the first one. Needless to say that I'll continue it to the very end.

Author notes regarding this chapter can be found at the bottom. As usual, I'd recommend you all reading those as they may contain more information.

Finally, I may consider writing lemons, given the way the story is unfolding. If I do, go easy on me, I'm not very good at it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Doki Doki Literature Club.

* * *

 **Dawn of the New Everything**

* * *

The Sun rose over the horizon around six o'clock that day, casting its yellowish-orange rays of warm light over the enormous city that now stood on a huge island surrounded by water in every direction. Flora, fauna, humans, stores, houses, parks and many other elements recently added to Doki Doki became visible under the sunlight — the city seemed like any other place in the world as people of all ages woke up and got ready to start a new day, ignoring the fact that they didn't even exist hours ago.

Every single one of them owed their virtual lives to Naruto, their creator and self called "Administrator". A sixteen years old teenager whom they would have considered as their ruler, their master, their _god_ , if he'd wanted them to do so. Someone who made all the decisions, someone who could delete everything in his world with just a snap of his fingers, and someone... who had created a place where everyone could live happily.

Said young man was the only one who had been awake even before dawn, feeling himself not tired in the slightest in spite of having spent most of the previous night strolling down the streets of the city and expanding Doki Doki's universe. Before his arrival, the game took place mainly in the street that connected his house to Sayori's and in the Literature Club's meeting room, with only one or two extra scenarios that could be accessed depending on the route chosen.

But that was when the game consisted on making decisions and unlocking different endings. Now that Naruto was there... this was his game. Which meant no more rules, no specific ways of playing, no character death and, above all, no limits. He decided where everything would take place. If he wanted to skip classes and go to the cinema, he could do so; if he felt like shopping, going to the park or to the beach he could do so at any time or moment.

And that applied to every character there. Even if they followed a certain routine programmed by the "Administrator", they could go out on dates, meet friends at the amusement park on the eastern side of the city... the possibilities were endless like in the real world.

Ever since Naruto had found himself being part of the game, his mind had worked non-stop until everything he desired to be part of his new world was successfully added. After all, the blond had full access to Doki Doki's source code, which allowed him to do practically anything he could think of.

He could even go as far as to suppress his human needs, like he had done with his need for sleep the night before, allowing him to waste no time as he continued to work until dawn.

Naruto now laid on his soft bed, hands resting behind his head as he stared at the white ceiling of his bedroom. It was the beginning of another day, and despite his initial enthusiasm over his newfound "powers", the blond teen blinked slowly as his mind went over the memories of his sudden appearence in the very same game he'd been playing at his apartment the night before his arrival.

It'd merely been a day since he found himself standing in front of a smiling Sayori, dressed up in her school uniform and ready to go to school. He'd remembered his uncertainty and shock as he noticed he was actually in Doki Doki, with said girl talking to him as if he was her best friend. After having taken a look around and pinched his hand to check if he wasn't dreaming, Naruto had decided to play along, realizing it'd not help his current predicament if he tried to ask an innocent looking Sayori about it.

Upon spawning into his classroom, and before the pink haired girl could appear to invite him to the Literature Club, Naruto had wished aloud for something that could explain what was going on.

And it was when a small note materialized itself in his hands that he found out he had truly been transported into the game, and given full control over everything in it. Yet nothing he tried afterwards provided more answers to his questions, and Naruto realized that, whatever brought him there, didn't want him to find out why and how he'd got there.

The young man let out a sigh as he sat on the matress of his bed; his sapphire eyes wandered around the MC's room which looked exactly the same as it was originally designed, with a king single bed at one corner of the room and a small bedside table next to it. A dark wooden desk with an office chair stood below a window that overlooked the surrounding neighborhood, and there was a huge tv stand next to the door with books and different kinds of mangas perfectly organized on the shelves.

Naruto had been so focused on modifying Doki Doki's source code that he actually forgot about his room, though it didn't really matter. In the end, he'd decided to keep everything as it originally was because it looked better than his real bedroom anyway.

"Naruto-chan~! It's time to wake up!", a knock on his door managed to break him out of his reverie before the person addressing him stepped in, smiling gently as their eyes fixed on his young figure. "Oh! Good morning sochi! I didn't know you were awake already."

Naruto returned the smile with one of his own and nodded. "Good morning... Kaachan."

The person standing at the door was none other than his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, or more precisely her virtual version. She looked as real as the woman Naruto had only seen in pictures, with her beautiful, long red hair that reached above her waistline, her light violet eyes and the soft, motherly expression on her gentle visage that would lighten up whenever she looked at him, as if she was his true mum.

Naruto had been deeply shocked the first time he interacted with his mother upon her creation, since she, as well as the rest of the human beings he had added to his world, was capable of displaying any kind of emotion. What shocked him the most was that even if everything she thought to be her past was created as memories by the blond, her eyes would only transmit inconditional love whenever he was around.

When the blond brought her to life, her first reaction was to blink for a second, and then smile at her sochi in a motherly way, something that had Naruto shed silent tears of happiness and glee.

"Breakfast is almost ready sochi", Kushina announced, never allowing her smile to disappear from her soft features. "Would you mind waking Sayori-chan up for me?"

The "Administrator" let out a soft chuckle as he shook his head in resignation. Even if he barely knew the girl who now lived with him and his parents, he'd soon learned by playing the game that she was a heavy sleeper. A fact that had not changed at all despite his arrival. "Sure Kaachan."

"But don't take too long or you'll be late for school. After all, I can't have my beloved children missing a single class~"

Naruto rolled his eyes at his mother's playfulness before nodding. "Hai hai."

After stiffling a giggle with her hand, Kushina closed the door and headed downstairs. The blond grinned and stood up, deciding to go through his morning ritual before waking his adopted sister up. Even if he had the ability to suppress his human needs to the point of not having to worry about them at all, didn't mean he was going to do it more than ocassionally; Naruto still wanted to live a normal life during his stay at Doki Doki while trying to find more information about his predicament.

The young man exited his bedroom and went to the bathroom, taking a quick bath and brushing his teeth. After he'd finished cleaning himself, Naruto snapped his fingers sonorously; in the blink of an eye, his naked form was covered by his school uniform, with his pajamas now lying inside the basket for dirty clothes that his mother had left under the stairs.

He checked himself in the mirror, straightening his already perfect set of clothes before heading for Sayori's room, which lied immediately next to his. Since they had returned home and Naruto created virtual versions of the deceased Kushina and Minato, he had decided to change his best friend's life, creating a background past in which Minato and Kushina adopted Sayori at the age of 7 when her parents died.

Instead of living all alone in the house next to his, Naruto thought she deserved some joy in her life and thus, he turned her into his adoptive sister. And even if Sayori didn't know that Naruto had been the one to give her a family, she seemed happier than ever.

Naruto brought his fist up and knocked on the door, making enough noise to even wake a sloth from its slumber. "Come on Sayori-chan! Time to get up!", non-surprisingly, no response followed his loud calls, and even not after he practically kicked the door open.

Realizing it was getting late for them to get to school, Naruto decided to step in. He immediately noticed everything around was a mess, with some of her clothes lying scattered over the floor, and a notebook left open on her desk with a blue pen by its side.

She had probably been too tired after finished her poem to even care about tidying her room. No, scratch that, she didn't seem the type to ever care about tidying.

Sayori laid on the bed with her arms spread over her head, her hair was disheveled and unruly and her mouth slightly opened as she snored lightly. Naruto watched in amusement as a trail of saliva leaked from her lips, trailing down her jaw. Even though this was technically the first time he saw her sleep, the blond was not surprised. He'd always imagined her being like that before finding himself in the game.

Though messy and heavy sleeper was not a good combination in his opinion. _'Kaachan is going to kill Sayori if she sees this mess'_ , he grimaced at the thought of his mother getting surrounded by the dark, oppresive aura he had seen hours before, when the whole family was sharing dinner and she suddenly got angry at the fact Sayori did not want to eat her vegetables. _'Better clean this up.'_

Naruto snapped the fingers of his left hand and all the mess was gone in an instant. Every piece of cloth including her uniform was now neatly organized inside the wardrobe at the corner of the room, and Sayori's bag was once again filled with her things.

After checking everything was in order, Naruto approached his adoptive sister and watched her sleep for a moment, before gently shaking her shoulder. "Sayori-chan... Good morning."

His efforts just earned him a groan from Sayori who turned around on her bed and stuffed her head in the pillow. Despite her clearly wanting to be left alone, Naruto wasn't one to back down from a challenge, and soon decided to approach the situation from a different angle.

He leaned close to her and whispered into her ear, "oi... Kaachan has made those delicious pancakes you like so much..." Miraculously, her head perked up slightly at that, making the blond smirk. "Maybe, and since you're going to sleep in, I should eat it all by myself..."

His adoptive sister's bright blue eyes, which were a shade lighter than his, opened instantly, widening in sudden excitement as she jumped out of bed, nearly crashing into Naruto who barely managed to get out of the way. He watched in amusement as she ran to the wardrobe, fumbled with the clothes organized, and grabbed her uniform before running into the bathroom.

Sayori came out two minutes later. Uniform in place and her pink locks fixed into her usual hairstyle with a red bun atop her head.

How she had managed to change and get ready to go in such a short amount of time Naruto would never know.

But it brought a grin to his lips.

"What are we waiting for oniichan? Breakfast is served!"

And she was gone before he could even open his mouth to reply, making Naruto fake a resigned sigh and chuckle afterwards as he went down the stairs.

As he arrived at the room where his family was having breakfast, the blond took a seat opposite Sayori and next to his father, Minato Namikaze, who was calmly sipping on a steaming cup of coffee and smiling amusedly at the way his adopted sister choke with her food.

"Good morning Touchan."

His tone attracted Minato's blue eyes onto him, and after taking a look at his son, he smiled. "Good morning Naruto, how did you sleep?"

Minato, like Kushina, looked exactly the same as Naruto's real father who was no longer alive in his reality. His hair was golden and spiky like his son's, yet he had two long bangs framing both sides of his slim, masculine face. Minato's eyes were of a similar tonality to his own, and they seemed to glow with maturity and experience, something that Naruto would often see reflected on his real father's eyes on the picture he had back at his apartment.

Naruto thought about telling him the truth for a change, but he knew he couldn't tell his family something like: 'Actually, I didn't sleep last night. I was busy bringing things to life in my new world' as he wanted to keep the fact that this was a game a secret from everyone. Instead, he just shrugged his shoulders and avoided the question, grabbing some pancakes and putting them on his plate.

Soon, Kushina took the remaining seat by his side, and everyone shared a laugh at Sayori trying to speak with her mouth filled with food, getting scolded by her adoptive mother afterwards and fidgeting with her fingers embarrasedly.

Even if they were not real, even if this was just a game, Naruto didn't care. For the first time in a long time... he was happy.

* * *

Monika silently walked down the streets, heading for school. The way her beauty and popularity attracted many looks and whispers from the student population of Doki Doki's academy was not something new to her, and neither was the huge and magnificent city that now spread in every direction.

She felt as if everything that now surrounded her had been there the whole time.

But at the same time, and even if her mind presented her with the memories of a younger version of herself growing in that city, Monika knew this was Naruto's doing. Every single creation had been bestowed upon the game by him, the only person who could modify or alter reality to his liking.

The previous night Monika had found out that she actually had to walk to where she suddenly remembered her house was, having to hide in the shadows as she ran down the many streets that separated her house from the school in nothing but her underwear. As she arrived, she'd found a letter on the dinning room's table, where her mother told her she would be out of town for a few days.

Somehow, she now had the memory of her mother implanted in her mind, a woman in her early forties with short, brown hair like hers and a pair of dark green eyes. Her father, according to what she knew, had left them when she was only eight years old. She also knew the location of everything in her new house, including the spare set of her school uniform that she kept in her room's wardrobe.

The fact that it'd most likely been Naruto the one that implated that knowledge in her brain, and had given her a family and a house to live greatly astonished her. Finding out she'd no longer spawn to school or those scenarios where the game took place also contributed to increase her shock.

Monika passed by many students from different years and others from her own class who would happily wave their hands at her, only to be completely ignored as said girl was deep in thoughts. Her mind had knowledge of most of them — once part of the debate club, Monika's duty was to constantly keep in touch with her fellow students so as to listen to their ideas, troubles, suggestions and then share these with the club.

Yet, that part of her story had been only mentioned in the original script, and not a single one of those characters that now flooded the school building was shown or mentioned before. That the "Administrator" had managed to create such a huge world with so many different people in such a short amount of time had Monika shocked to the core and slightly afraid of the extent of his seemingly infinite power.

But above all... she couldn't help but feel excited. Since her last meeting with Naruto in the club room, Monika had been dying to get to see him again, stare into his unnervingly deep eyes and convince him to answer every question she had formulated so far. She wanted to know everything about him, the world he came from and his life.

Monika finally acknoledged some students and waved at them with her usual gentle smile, one that had made her the most popular girl in the school. She continued walking until she was in front of the main gate, stopping to glance around in hopes of meeting with Naruto. When she didn't see him among her fellow students, she lowered her head in disappointment and resumed her walk.

As she approached the main building, which she silently noticed was huge, her mind travelled back to the moment in which Naruto stripped her off her clothes with a mere snap of his fingers and proceeded to stare at her body. As embarrassing as that had been, Monika had gone through those images all night, barely getting any sleep at all. Her heart would thump wildly on her chest whenever she pictured Naruto's masculine figure towering over her, making her recoil against the blackboard as the distance that separated them was so short she could feel his hot breath on her lips.

Monika fought back a blush and let out a calming sigh, trying to get rid of those thoughts. In just a day, Naruto had evoked more emotions on her than any other thing in this new world she'd seen so far, and in spite of the fact that he seemed to hate her right now, she was sure she could prove him wrong by being nice to the other girls and try to get close to him whenever she had the chance.

"B-Buchou! Good morning."

The soft, timid voice of Yuri broke her out of her reverie. Monika blinked and allowed her lips to curl into a smile, turning around to face the violet eyed girl who was looking at her with shyness clearly written on her visage. "Good morning Yuri, how are you today?"

Certainly, the purple haired girl was not the one she was expecting to see that day, but she didn't mind. After all, the Literature Club had a meeting after classes, and she would be seeing Naruto then. It was okay to wait a little longer.

"I'm good, thank you", Yuri responded gracefully, walking next to the president of her club. "I stayed up late last night finishing my poem. But I must admit I enjoyed the task, since it was a good exercise for my writing skills if you ask me."

"Oh? Well... I am glad to hear that..."

Monika trailed off, not really interested in discussing the club's activity with her fellow member. All she cared about at the moment was to meet Naruto again, hopefully alone, and ask him about all sort of things. Perhaps even...

A blush spread to her cheeks as she smiled dreamily, her mind going wild with dangerous images; something that did not go unnoticed by Yuri.

"Buchou... Are you alright? You seem distracted today. Does this have to do with Naruto?", Yuri paused for a moment in which Monika's emerald eyes turned to look at her, and she couldn't help but avert her gaze from those confident orbs. "I... I mean, um... D-Did something h-happen... yesterday?"

Monika blinked. Twice. Before her mind suddenly realized the implications behind Yuri's question and her blush deepened, both in embarrassment and... joy. She liked the idea of others thinking something could actually happen between her and Naruto. "N-No", she cleared her throat, "not at all. Um... Naruto wanted to talk to me about the upcoming festival. He told me we should participate in it this year and I couldn't help but agree."

Her lie didn't not completely convince Yuri, but she decided to let it slide for the time being. After all, the president seemed happy, and she knew it wasn't her bussiness to try and find out what _really_ happened between her and their newest member. "Do you believe it would be a good way to have others join our club?", the violet haired girl decided that a change of topic would be most appropiate.

And Monika inwardly sighed in relief at that.

"Why, yes", the president said, a confident smile back in place. "I think we can prove others that the Literature Club is more than just... a..."

Yuri realized Monika had stopped talking and walking altogheter as she suddenly found herself frozen in the third floor hall, looking at something that was in their direction. "Buchou?", the violet eyed girl followed her trail of sight and soon caught sight of Sayori and Naruto, walking casually in their direction as they chatted.

She turned to her companion once again and noticed how she looked downcast all of a sudden, her eyes moving nervously from the ground to the young teen who had just noticed them. Sayori waved happily at them as both siblings approached her fellow club members.

"Good morning Buchou, Yuri!"

The pink haired girl enthusiasm was greeted by a pair of timid eyes that soon turned to gaze at her handsome brother, who first adressed Yuri with a charming smile. "Ohayo Yuri", said girl nodded, blushing slightly before she started to twirl a strand of violet hair between her fingers. Naruto then moved his eyes to the president and noticed how her body tensed when their eyes met. "Ohayo... Buchou."

"H-Hi... Naruto..."

It was uncharacteristical of her to get so nervous, yet her mind would not stop teasing her with images of what had happened the day before, when she'd found herself rended defenseless against Naruto's power.

That he apparently had so much control over the game was unnerving... and thrilling as well.

Naruto nodded with a emotionless expression before turning to Sayori and Yuri, who were clearly confused at Monika's reaction. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, Sayori-chan, Yuri", he gestured to his classroom, which laid next to him and Monika. Some students were already inside, chatting among themselves.

"I... I look forward to it."

"Hai~! See you later oniichan!"

A moment later, Naruto was already making his way through the classroom, being greeted by every girl and boy in there. His grin made most girls blush and some males bump fists with him before he took his usual seat by the window. The blond placed his bag on the ground and took a sheet of paper out, using it to write the poem that he was supposed to have ready for the Literature Club's meeting.

Meanwhile, Monika had slowly approached him, ignoring the rest of the students who soon went back to their conversations. She stopped right next to his desk, casting a shadow over the paper where he was writing some words quite boringly. "Naruto."

Her confidence faltered when his blue eyes bore into hers. She almost took a step back because of the not so strange emotions his stare evoked into her being, but held her ground.

"What?"

"I..."

However and before Monika could finish what she tried to say, she was interrupted by the voice of the teacher.

"Alright class! Go to your seats, please", Hachiro-sensei, the math teacher, announced as every student groaned before dragging their feet to their desks. Monika was forced to comply, pouting in defeat as she went to her usual seat at the front of the class.

* * *

After classes had ended, Monika had tried to approach Naruto in order to ask him if she could walk with him to the club room. But before she could do that, Naruto was surrounded by many of his "friends" who began speaking with him about the most trivial things. Some girls even asked him if he was free that evening to go to the Karaoke or something.

All of them ignoring that was the first time they ever shared a classroom with their creator.

So Monika decided to go on ahead, slightly disappointed, but certainly determined to get to spend some time with him later.

As soon Naruto noticed she was gone, he stood up, excused himself with a smile that had every girl blush, and packed his things before leaving the classroom. He met Sayori outside, who was patiently waiting by the door.

Together, they headed to the club room, where they met with Monika and Yuri, Natsuki arriving mere moments later. Naruto smirked as he watched Monika trying to approach him and failing miserably as Sayori walked up to her with the intention of engaging in conversation.

He was actually amused at the way she kept sending pleading looks towards his way.

And while Yuri took a seat on a desk and opened a book to start reading, Naruto saw the youngest member in the club complaining by the cabinet at the end of the room.

Two seconds later he was there, hands on his waist as he watched her fumble.

"Need a hand there?"

Natsuki narrowed her eyes and couldn't help but turn around upon hearing Naruto's voice, frowning at him for a moment. "Hah? Did you hear me say: Please, someone! I need help!", she asked with as much irony as she could muster, in hopes of the only male of their club leaving her alone.

To her surprise, he just smiled patiently. "No, but I heard you complaining about something related to Buchou. That, and the way you kept on fumbling with the boxes in the shelves made me think you needed my assistance."

The pink haired girl felt a blush spreading over her cheeks, and she couldn't help but avert her gaze from his mischevious blue eyes. "I-It's just...!", Natsuki slowly relaxed her posture and let out a sigh, yet her annoyed frown did not disappear from her face. "Monika has moved my collection around and now I can't find the volume that is missing from the stash", at a questioning look from Naruto she decided to elaborate. "It's manga, but you don't seem the type of person that'd like it so..."

"Are you kidding me?", Naruto grinned, causing her to raise a delicate pink eyebrow. "I actually love manga! Especially those whose genres are adventure and action. My favourite one is Inuyashiki."

Her suspicious facade soon dropped into a surprised expression followed by a gasp. "No way! That one is actually quite good! The way it mixes different elements like action and sci-fi while being touching and heartwarming at times makes it a great story", her pink eyes were practically sparkling with something akin to excitement now, and she didn't seem to realize that her usual tsundere facade was gone. "I didn't like the ending though. Ichiro deserved better."

"Me neither. But the old man could really kick some ass", both teenagers shared a laugh at the image of the old geezer that was the protagonist fighting against criminals and saving people. "And his ability to heal any kind of desease really got to me. It was inspiring."

Natsuki nodded in agreement, her previous distrust and hostility now forgotten. She looked at him for a moment, before saying, "hey, if you like good manga I may have something for you to read", the girl turned around and slided a box filled with manga across the upper shelf. "That is, if I manage to find the volume that freaking Monika has moved out of its place..."

Naruto smiled knowingly from behind her, already having gone through the entire ordeal by playing her route once. And even if the cabinet seemed well organized and stored many boxes with classroom material inside, he knew exactly what to do.

"Allow me."

The young man stood next to Natsuki and stretched his hand, placing it at the top of the cabinet. With a mere mental command, the manga she was looking for materialized itself below Naruto's palm without her noticing. Naruto smiled in success and, after taking a quick look at the cover, he presented it to the pink haired girl whose face lighted up noticiably. "Parfait girls, huh?"

"Yeah", Natsuki snatched the volume out of the blond's grasp and placed it in the middle of her manga stash. The box was swiftly stored at the upper shelf, though not before she retrieved the manga at the top. "Don't let the tittle fool you, it's actually quite good once you get to know the characters. Though... from the look on your face, you probably never heard of it."

Naruto shook his head. "Not really...", his neutral expression soon turned into a charming smile. "But if someone as pretty as you say it's good, then I've no other choice but to believe it."

An atomic blush instantly spread across her cheeks, and she turned her head to one side, unsure of how to respond to that. "Y-You... I-I...", her face instinctly turned into an scowl, but it soon softened when she saw out the corner of her eyes that the blond was not laughing at her. His smile was pretty much sincere. "D-Don't... say such t-things, you pervert... _You probably didn't mean it anyway_..."

The last part had been but a mere whisper, yet Naruto had clearly heard it.

"I'm not a pervert, and yes, I did mean it. You shouldn't be surprised, I was just stating the obvious", Naruto rolled his eyes playfully, and noticed how her face went even redder than before. That was when he decided he had teased her enough. "Can I take a look at that now?"

Fortunately for her, the sudden change in topic helped Natsuki to get over her previous embarrassment and she tried to ignore the fact that a part of her had truly liked to hear someone as handsome as Naruto called her pretty. Maybe he was just playing with her, but from what little she knew about him he seemed to speak the truth most of the times.

"...Y-Yes", it was still hard for her not to think about what the blond had said, but upon handing the manga over to him and noticing how quickly he opened it and began reading, she finally decided to let it slide. "Tch. You don't expect us to just stand while we read, do you?"

"Eh... No?"

Hesitantly, she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the wall next to the cabinet, sitting down on the floor before motioning the blond to join her. As he did so, Natsuki raised her head and caught notice of Monika frowning slightly towards them, but only for an instant as said girl soon returned to her conversation with Sayori.

While Naruto sat next to her, their arms almost touching, she continued to stare at the club's president for a moment. Was she... jealous or something? No, that could not be. Natsuki barely knew the young teen by her side, having seen him walking down the school halls twice or thrice before, followed by large groups of students as he was the most popular guy in school. And even if a part of her found him handsome and not as bad as she initially thought he'd be, Monika probably knew him better.

After all, they had been classmates for two years now. If someone had better chances with Naruto, it was her.

 _'Wait, why am I thinking such things?'_ , that Naruto called her pretty didn't mean anything, she should know better than to make such a big deal out of it.

Though... that had been the very first time a boy had told her she was pretty. Not cute like those who did not understand her at all would call her... just pretty.

"So", Naruto began, breaking her out of her reverie. "Shall we begin?"

Natsuki nodded in silence as she fought back a blush and opened the manga on the first page. "The first chapter serves as a kind of introduction for the characters, so that the reader gets to know them", Naruto held the manga open as he observed the images and the dialogues.

As minutes passed by and they read through the pages, Naruto couldn't help but notice that Parfait Girls was, non-surprisingly, a girly slice of life kind of manga. Yet he had to admit that seeing a bunch of girls dressed in colourful attires fighting over a guy with blond hair at an ice cream shop was somewhat funny, especially because it was not as bad as one would initially think by taking a look at the cover. The manga was awkward, but refreshing at the same time.

Especially since it combined different elements like humor, drama, romance and... baking?

"Now I get it, this is where you got your enthusiasm for baking from!", Naruto suddenly said, drawing her attention away from the pages. Her cute, light pink eyes turned to look at his azure ones and she couldn't avoid tilting her head to a side. Something that increased her cuteness tenfold, in Naruto's opinion. "I mean, the cookies you made were really good, and I'm sure you also like cooking in general, don't you?"

Natsuki averted her eyes in slight embarrassment, but she didn't deny it. She felt like the blond was not making that comment just to make fun of her; besides... she couldn't help but feel strangely confident around him, like she could tell him about her interests without him laughing and calling her cute like her classmates and so called friends did. "Don't judge me."

"I wasn't going to", he shook his head. "In fact, I like that. I myself know how to cook a little, but only if it takes warming instant ramen cups in the microwave."

The way he jokingly pulled his tongue out at her, plus what he said soon had them laughing, and Natsuki visibly relaxed. "I may be able to help you with that someday, that is... if you want me to..."

"I'd like that", Naruto grinned at her, a gesture that the pink haired girl found quite infectious and was soon imitating it. "Thanks Natsuki-chan!"

"But in return...", she began, pointing a finger at his nose, "I'll be the first to try whatever you cook. Deal?"

"Deal", they shook hands with a determined smile on both of their faces. Yet Naruto's soon turned into a sly smirk. "Wait, does that mean I'll get to cook you? As in a kind of romantic dinner?"

As he expected, her entire face went beet red at that, and she started to shook her head in denial. "W-Wh-What!? N-No! I-I never s-said...! Ugh!", she frowned at him, bringing her knees up to her chin and hiding her visage behind them. "P-Pervert."

"Hehe, I was just messing around with you Natsuki-chan", Naruto said, patting her head. She uncovered her face from behind her knees and glanced in the opposite way, pouting. "I still want you to teach me how to bake, though."

Natsuki sighed in defeat. Even though he seemed to like to tease her, the blond was the nicest boy she'd met so far in her first year at the academy. Her so called friends never took her seriously, always judging her because of her likes and interests. Yet Naruto, who was slightly older and more popular than she was, openly admitted he liked manga and was willing to accept her help.

"I... will think about it."

With a grin, Naruto went back to reading, with Natsuki soon following suit. Both never noticing that they shoulders were now touching and that their faces had suddenly got closer.

The one who did notice it, in spite of Sayori still going about her love for pancakes, was Monika, whose jealousy and frustration were nearly overwhelming by now.

* * *

"Okay you two, are you ready with today's poems?"

Naruto and Natsuki raised their heads to see that Monika was now standing in front of them, a fake smile in place. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her evident jealousy, while the pink haired girl at his side crossed her arms over her chest and growled. "Ah, come on! Could your timing be any worse?"

"Aw, I just wanted to make sure we'll have enough time to finish with our activities", Monika explained, finally tearing her emerald eyes away from Naruto's annoyed look to gaze at a similarly annoyed Natsuki. "But I do hope I'm not interrupting anything between you two... You looked so contented sitting so close to each other~!"

Her words caused the desired reaction on the pink haired girl who blushed furiously and suddenly stood up, refusing to meet Naruto's eyes. "N-Not at all", she muttered clearly enough for everyone to hear, yet it sounded more like an excuse than anything else if the embarrassed expression on her face was of any indication.

And Naruto grinned at that, making Monika's fake smile twitch in jealousy. "Good! Now get your poems so that we can begin sharing them with the rest!"

When all the members had their poems ready, Naruto decided to start with Sayori, who looked as if she wanted to be first member to read what her beloved brother had written.

"Oniichan!", she beamed at him, happy that he'd chosen her. Seeing this, Yuri decided to show her writing to Monika, while Natsuki stood silent, hoping to get Naruto next so that she could have his opinion. "Is that your poem?"

"Yeah", Naruto presented it to her and smiled. "It's not very good though."

Sayori puffed her cheeks at that, but decided to read the poem in her hands first. As her eyes went through the words, she couldn't help but gasp.

 _Trapped_

 _I can breathe, eat, sleep, laugh, meet other people_

 _But deep inside there's this strange feeling I get_

 _That this is not real._

 _My family and friends exist in this place_

 _They love me and I know I'm doing my best to make them happy_

 _But this is not reality_

 _I do not belong here._

 _Time is eternal, age is just a meaningless number_

 _Like a god, I can shape my world to my liking_

 _And even if what surrounds me is not real_

 _I like it here_

 _I don't want this dream to end._

"Oniichan..." Sayori was truly surprised by the strong emotions that her brother conveyed in the poem. And thus, she didn't really know what to say, other than: "This is... really good."

Naruto smiled softly at her words. "Thank you Sayori-chan", the tone was not lost to his sister, who felt slightly taken aback by the way he spoke to her. Gone was his usual security, only to be replaced by a look of nostalgy that she rarely ever saw in him. "Can I read yours now?"

His confident and relaxed expression was back in a second though.

The pink haired girl handed his poem back to him, before presenting her own. Sayori's poem was titled "Dear Sunshine", and as Naruto went through each of the familiar sentences he'd already seen as a player, he couldn't help but be reminished of himself.

Naruto considered the possibilty that the way she spoke of the sunlight filtering through her window and gently waking her up to start a happy day referred to him, a theory that was strengthened as he finished the poem and saw her playing with her fingers. A nervous smile graced her lips as she looked at him with a blush.

"This is for you, onii."

The blond teen's lips curled into a lovingly smile as he hugged her, taking his adoptive sister by surprise. "I love it", Sayori immediately relaxed against his chest and returned the hug, her smile widening as she melted in his inviting warmth.

Naruto suddenly pulled back from her as he noticed the others were staring at them with mixed expressions, mostly curiosity, and returned the poem to Sayori.

"Onii?"

The blond placed the sheet of paper back in his sister's hands. "I'll take it after today's meeting is over. After all, the others might want to read it."

"Hai~!"

Sayori beamed as Naruto patted her head for a moment before she went to a blushing Yuri to exchange their writings. The look on her face resembled nothing but pure joy.

It made Naruto feel good about what he'd been doing so far.

"So, Natsuki-chan", the blond approached Natsuki who had just finished showing her poem to Monika. The pink haired girl turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Would you like to read my poem?"

Said girl let out a sigh and shrugged, "alright, but only because buchou wants me to", it was clear to Naruto she was pretending to be annoyed at having to read his poem, and he had clearly seen her lighten up for a moment when she noticed he was approaching her.

After she took the poem in her hands and read it, her facade soon dropped.

"This..." She furrowed her eyebrows in something akin to concentration as she read it again, and again, and again, until she realized Naruto was still waiting for her response. A small smile found its way to her lips as she handed it back to him, "I must admit this is better than I first thought it'd be. Not hard to read and the meaning is clear. It could actually be used as plot for a manga."

Naruto chuckled, basking in the irony of her words. "Yeah, probably", he proceeded to rub the back of his head awkwardly before gesturing to the sheet of paper she held behind her back. "Can I read yours now?"

"Ugh... I... don't think that'd be a good idea..."

"Why not?"

Natsuki crossed her arms over her chest and fixed her eyes on the floor, frowning slightly. "'Cause yours was not bad, and if I show you mine you'll end up disliking it."

"Hey, who am I to judge?", Naruto said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Something that instantly caused her to tense as her pink eyes met his. "Everyone can write whatever they feel like and in any way they prefer. As long as you put your heart on it, it'll always be good."

The way his azure eyes bore into hers with such determination made Natsuki's heart beat faster against her chest. As she stared for a moment into those pools of infinite blue, she felt a million butterflies flying around in her belly. A warm tingling spread from her stomach, past her heart, and stopping around her cheeks, where blood tinted them furiously.

She couldn't bear it anymore and averted her eyes, nodding silently. As she finally relented and allowed Naruto to have a look at her poem, Natsuki couldn't help but inwardly hope to hear him say her work was good, that she had talent, and that one didn't need fancy or complicated words put together in a sentence to convey an idea, a feeling.

"This is simple", Natsuki raised her head disappointedly for a moment, but when she was about to snatch it away from his hands and shout something at him, he said something that froze her. "But really good! It's like a reflection upon failure, isn't it?"

"Uh... Y-Yeah, exactly."

"It's nice to read something so clear for a change. I was never one to think about things too much, you know?"

While Naruto chuckled, mostly to himself, the pink haired girl fidgeted before him. It was a rare sight to witness, yet a very cute one. "...Did you mean it?"

"I'm sorry?"

Natsuki closed her eyes in embarrassment. "Ugh... D-Did you r-really l-like it?"

"Well, yeah, of course I did", he faked a pout and shrugged his shoulders. "Why, don't you trust me?"

"I do!", the girl realized too late that she had shouted those words a little too fast, and flushed. "I m-mean, yes, I kind of do..."

Naruto grinned before handing the poem back to her. "That's good. I'd not like going on that date you asked me if you didn't..."

Like he expected, her reaction was nothing short of hilarious. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her skull as she gasped, mumbling incoherences as she tried to defend herself. "W-W-W-What are y-you sa-saying!?"

"You are so cute when you get embarrassed, I think I may have to tease you more often!"

She pouted angrily at him, and lightly jabbed his arm. "L-Leave me alone."

"Alright alright, no more jokes for today", Naruto said, raising his hands in a calming manner. "I'll go now, Natsuki-chan."

As he turned around, he noticed Yuri was waiting for him at the desk she'd usually seat to read her novels. And while Natsuki covered her face in her hands and growled at the fact Naruto could make her a blushing mess with just a few words, Yuri started to play with her hair as she noticed Naruto approaching her with a charming smile.

* * *

"No, thanks."

"Eh~? But why?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at a pouting Monika. "Because I don't want you to read my poem, that's all."

"But—"

"No buts", the blond noticed how the features of president of the Literature Club dropped noticeably, like she'd been waiting for this moment the whole day. Any other would have fallen prey to her downcast look, but Naruto wasn't buying it. "You never said we actually had to share it with everyone. So that's why I'm keeping it to myself. In fact...", he gestured towards Sayori. "I'll let her keep it."

As he turned around, ignoring Monika's pout, his ears suddenly picked up something he'd been expecting to happen a while ago but that nevertheless managed to get his curiousity.

Natsuki and Yuri were arguing, and quite loudly at that. Something that he remembered from his experience in the game.

Naruto looked at Sayori who was trying to stop both girls from arguing any further, and failing miserably at that. Her usual cheerful and carefree smile was replaced by a nervous one as she tried to speak, only to be completely ignored by a scowling Natsuki and a slightly exhasperated Yuri.

It was then that the blond decided to intervene.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

He already knew the answer, but felt like asking just for the sake of it. Besides, he had to keep appearences after all.

Natsuki crossed her arms over her chest at Naruto's arrival and growled. "Miss big breasts here didn't like my poem because she thinks it's too simple. She even wanted to give me suggestions to improve", the petite girl pointed an accusing finger at the violet haired teen, whose face went beet red at the comment about her developed chest. Normally, Naruto would have smirked at the comment and tease both girls, but now was not the moment. "If I were looking for suggestions, I'd certainly not ask you, Yuri."

"I-I never said I disliked it", Yuri mumbled. She didn't like arguments and conflict, as she herself was someone who enjoyed peace and quietness. But that didn't mean she wouldn't speak what's on her mind. "I w-was just giving you my opinion..."

"Admit it already!", her angry tone caused the violet haired girl to gasp in surprise. "You said it was cute! You think your complicated words make you more mature than me? I'm not a child, you know!"

At that point, and seeing Yuri's lip trembling, Naruto knew he had to help settle things down.

"Okay, that's—"

"At least Naruto liked my poem more than yours", Yuri suddenly said, a tiny smirk in place as she watched Natsuki stumble for a moment.

Yet, she quickly regained my composure. "Keep dreaming! Naruto clearly admitted not being into things that take too much mental effort", the pink haired girl held a victory sign at Yuri, who averted her gaze embarrasedly. "So that makes mine way better!"

"Girls..."

"H-How can something so simple... be considered good anyway!?"

"Yuri!"

Said girl straightened at having her name loudly called by Naruto, who was looking at her with a serious expression. His deep sapphire eyes stared at her, and she couldn't help but twirl a strand of her long violet hair between her fingers. "Y-Yes?"

"Just because you don't like Natsuki's writing style, it doesn't mean her poems are bad", he lectured sternly, noticing as she looked at the ground in shame, never releasing her hold on her hair. Naruto sighed before saying: "everyone is unique and therefore the way they put feelings and ideas into words should not be criticised or looked down upon."

At this, Yuri couldn't help but nod in defeat, and Naruto turned to Natsuki who was grinning victoriously. "However, that doesn't give you the right to be rude to someone who might just want to help you. Respect is a two way street, you know."

"Tch... Whatever", the pink eyed girl's grin soon turned into a sneer and she shrugged, though she did not deny the implication behind Naruto's words.

Natsuki truly felt bad at saying mean things to Yuri as well, but said girl had been the one to start! How could she try to fix things if Yuri wasn't going to take the first step and admit her mistake?

Their little argument ended as soon as it'd started, and both girls took separate ways, with Naruto letting out a tired sigh and Sayori putting a hand on his shoulder, smiling so as to cheer him up.

Monika kept her distance, her emerald eyes fixed on Naruto's figure. She felt a sudden urge to approach him, but resisted against the idea. He'd probably end up pushing her aside, anyway.

* * *

"Alright everyone! I see all of you had fun with this activity, so we'll be doing the same tomorrow. Be sure to put your effort into your next poem and I'm sure it'll help you improve your writing skills."

Naruto yawned audibly at that, earning giggles from the other girls. Both Natsuki and Yuri inwardly agreed with him as they didn't like the idea of having to share their writings again, and less after their argument. Sayori just laughed at hearing her beloved brother making it clearly obvious he found that task boring, as she was sure he didn't think he'd have to write poems for others to read when he was practically dragged to the club the day before.

Monika, on the other hand, smiled her usual smile at him, one that hid her amusement. "Is something the matter Naruto?"

"Nope. Just thinking I'd have my night free to read or whatever."

That was a half lie and Naruto knew it. What he planned to do, and would probably end up doing anyway, was to take a walk around the city and see if some improvements could be made — he also wanted to read the manga Natsuki had given him though, but he could always find time later.

He didn't really mind writing a poem again, as he could imagine the words he'd like to write and instantly have a sheet of paper with some random ideas on it appear out of thin air. After all, it was not like he had to follow the rules or do what others did in his world, even if he ended up going to classes and living a kind of normal life like everyone else.

"Is that so?", Monika hummed, placing a hand under her chin. "Well... Even though you didn't let me read your poem, I'm sure you are an excellent writer Naruto", the aforementioned raised an amused eyebrow at the way the brown haired girl averted her gaze for a moment and pouted in sadness. It was just for a second, though everyone noticed it. "Just think about something you feel like sharing with the club and you'll write a really good poem in no time. When you let your heart influence your ideas, inspiration helps you a lot."

Naruto just shrugged at that, showing a clear lack of enthusiasm for the task. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

"Just knowing that you'll try your best makes me proud of having you here!", Monika chirped happily, albeit it sounded more enthusiastic that she wanted it to be. Luckily enough, nobody seemed to notice it.

"Yeah yeah..."

With a sigh, Naruto went to pack his things, the girls following suit a moment afterwards. While he was busy doing so, he felt a tap on his shoulder, and slowly tilted his head to a side so as to look out the corner of his eyes.

It was Yuri who, upon seeing he had noticed her, blushed and diverted her eyes. "Can I... umm... C-Can I talk to you f-for a second?"

Naruto's lips immediately curled into a disarming smile and nodded, turning around. In doing so, he also noticed Natsuki frowning at them from afar, which instantly made the blond's smile grow wider. _'Oh? Am I detecting some jealousy over here?_ ', when his eyes met with Natsuki's pink ones, he winked at her, making her twitch in embarrassment and avert her gaze with a flush.

Before Yuri noticed this, he said, "this is about what happened earlier, isn't it?", his head turned back towards Yuri, who was right in front of him now. Her blush now intensified tenfold as he mentioned her previous argument with the pink haired girl. Surprisingly enough, she refused to back down and move her eyes away from his visage.

"It is", Yuri took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. "I wanted to... apologize to you. You were absolutely right, each person is different and has their own way of putting feelings and ideas into words. It was childish of me to try and have Natsuki change her writing style to one of my liking."

Naruto's eyes softened at that. "I'm glad to see you have reflected on my words, though it is not me who you should be apologizing to", he motioned Natsuki, who had finished packing her things, to come over. Which she did, albeit relunctatly and curious at the same time. When Yuri noticed Natsuki had approached them, she immediately widened her eyes and began to play with her hair again.

"What did you call me for? You think you've made a mistake and now you decided to side with Yuri, isn't it?", there was a look of betrayal and hurt on the petite girl's expression, and she couldn't help but cross her arms over her chest and scowl slightly. "If that's the case then I-"

"Natsuki", the tone Naruto used immediately silenced the pink haired girl, who turned to look back at him in surprise. "I think Yuri here wants to tell you something."

He motioned for Yuri to speak her mind, sending a smile her way that immediately raised her strength. The violet haired girl turned to an expectant Natsuki, who was barely managing to hold back a triumphant smirk and sighed. "Natsuki... I'm sorry for being rude to you. What Naruto said earlier made me realize my mistake", by that point, the pink haired girl was no longer hiding her smile, and Yuri couldn't help but feel a little bit embarrassed. "I... I-I hope you can forgive me."

"...Apologies accepted", Natsuki nodded at her, before blushing a little. "I-I'm also sorry for the things I said to you. Your poem was very good, actually."

Yuri's face lighted up in something akin to relief and happiness as she heard that, her previous nerves and worries already forgotten. "Thank you, I always liked to write. You can say it's a hobby of mine."

By that point, Sayori, who had remained in silence, grinned in joy as her friends made ammends thanks to her brother. "Yaaay! Natsuki and Yuri are friends again! That means we'll be enjoying tea with home made cookies tomorrow!"

While both girls shared a giggle at Sayori's remark, Naruto chuckled and patted his sister on the head, finding her enthusiasm quite infectious.

What they didn't notice... was that Monika was watching them from afar, openly scowling at them in jealousy. That Naruto didn't seem willing to get near her was frustrating.

And totally disappointing.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Monika let out a sigh to calm her rising heartbeat, as she felt her heart could burst out of her chest at any moment. "I needed to talk to you, Naruto", she breathed out, smiling excitedly at a blond teen who did not seem to share her enthusiasm.

In fact, he seemed annoyed.

"And you thought dragging me away from Sayori-chan and the girls when they weren't looking would give you a chance?", he said, crossing his arms over his chest as Monika leaned against the door, blushing. "You know that I could easily disappear and reappear right next to them if I wanted to..."

"But you won't. You are curious about me... I can see that."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Monika's smirk. The way her eyes constantly sought his globes whenever he was around was unnerving. If he didn't know her any better, he'd thought she was getting obsessed with him... especially after having shown her what he was capable of doing. "Maybe", the blond ran a hand through his blond locks, closing one eye and looking at her with the other. "What is it that you want with me, Monika?"

Said girl took a tentative step forward, stopping until she was right in front of Naruto. She ignored the vertigo in her stomach and the blood that suddenly tinted her cheeks and said, "there is so much I want to ask you... so much I want to learn...", her lips curled into a shy smile and she batted her eyelashes at him, watching him remain as distrustful as always. "Tell me... If you already knew about me... then why...?"

"Why did I not delete you from the game?", Naruto finished, suspicious. "To be honest, that was my initial idea. But then, I stopped and thought about it", he paused for a moment as he contemplated whether to tell her the reason why, eventually deciding to humor her. "I guess I realized I couldn't be angry at a game character; after all, you were created and designed by a developer to do such horrible things to the other girls. In the end it wasn't really your fault."

"N-Naruto..." Monika took another step forward, her eyes glowing with something akin to excitement, and pressed her chest slightly against Naruto's body. To her glee and joy he actually seemed nervous at her proximity for an instant, but he quickly got a hold of his emotions. "You... Are you willing to give me a second chance even after finding out what I was programmed for?", the brown haired girl basked in the sudden joy that filled her entire being, the tingling sensation that sent shivers down her spine, and slowly brought her hands to his chest, drawing imaginary circles on it. "I may not have to manipulate Sayori, Natsuki or Yuri after all..."

The president gasped when Naruto roughly grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the door, towering over her like the last time they had been alone. Monika's heart thumped wildly once again as the handsome blond frowned at her. "You don't get, do you?", Naruto snapped angrily. "This is MY world now. If you try so much as to mess the girls up, I'll not hesitate to delete you and leave no trace of your previous existence."

"A-Ah... No... Naruto... I..."

Naruto frown slowly turned into an amused smirk when he took a good look at her and saw that her whole body was trembling, though not in fear. "What's this...?", he suddenly leaned forward until their lips were almost touching, making Monika squirm under him. He could feel her heart thumping violently against her chest, her half lidded eyes now refusing to break eye contact with him. "You are enjoying this... aren't you, Monika? Heh, I didn't know you were into this sort of stuff... Such a nasty girl you are..."

The way he pronounced every word made Monika's body tremble in excitement. She could feel a burning fire spreading through her entire being and rending her unable to resist this human, whom for some reason she couldn't quite comprehend evoked such powerful feelings on her.

"I... I'm not...", even if she tried to deny it, she knew Naruto could read her like an open book. The truth was that being dominated by him felt even more exciting and appealing at the moment than the idea of having him tell her stories about his life, his world and how he'd managed to get into the game. Yet she still continued to hold onto stubborness. "You are not... that powerful over me..."

"Oh?", the blond breathed out against her lips, and she trembled in expectation. "I think... you need another demonstration."

Naruto's smirk grew wider and pulled back from her, watching as she slowly regained her composure and her expression turned into one of utter disappointment at having him away from her.

Before she could do so much as open her mouth to speak, the classroom around her started to spin, making her dizzy as both she and the blond in front of her stood in the middle of a swirling vortex — their surroundings changing. Reality as she knew it twisted and contorted into something new.

Everything went blank for a moment, and when Monika blinked she found herself standing before a door, with nothing but darkness looming all around. Naruto was nowhere to be seen, and she immediately started to shout out his name.

Her voice echoed in the ominiscent darkness.

But the blond did not respond.

"Naruto!? Answer me!"

As she tried once again, the door in front of her creaked sonorously, slowly opening itself until it allowed her to see a kind of bed at the other side. A putrid smell came from within the room, one that made her stomach revolt in disgust. She fought the feeling of nausea threatening to overwhelm her and pushed the door open, seeing no other choice but to step in.

What she saw... made her spread the contents of her stomach across the floor.

It was Sayori; hanging above the floor with her feet dangling from one side to the other and a rope around her neck, her face twisted into an emotionless expression. Her blue eyes, once full of life and happiness, stared back at Monika accusingly.

The worst part ocurred when Sayori's pale lips curled into a creepy smile.

" **Now you can have my oniichan like you always wanted... _Buchou_...**"

Her voice was dry and grave, and it almost made Monika scream in fear.

Suddenly, the scenery changed once again. Sayori's old bedroom twisted until it became the Literature Club room, but this time, it was nightfall, if the moonlight filtering through the windows was of any indication. Monika, still shocked by what she had seen just a moment ago, found herself sitting on a chair, eyes widened in shock as she noticed Yuri lying dead in front of her.

Unlike Sayori, the violet haired girl was sitting with her head tilted to a side, legs spread. Dried blood tinted her school uniform in several parts, but especially round the area of her abdomen, where she had stabbed herself with her favourite knife. Her skin was incredibly pale and her body had already started to decompose, making her once regal gentle visage look bony.

Yuri's lips suddenly parted, and her eyes moved slightly until they were staring right into Monika's watery green pools.

" **Why? Why did you do such horrible things...? I just wanted Naruto to be my friend...** "

Tears gathered round the corner of Monika's eyes as the sudden fear and disgust overwhelmed her senses, making her tremble and avert her head from the sight. "P-Please... No more! I'm sorry...", she was openly crying now, sobbing uncontrollably as her hands covered her face. Monika knew how Sayori and Yuri would die as she had accessed the game's code before, but to witness it with her own eyes...

It was too much for the girl.

At that moment, the image of a calm Naruto materialized itself behind Yuri's corpse, grimacing at the image. To see her dead in person, and not through his computer's screen, was more unnerving that he thought it'd be.

But he knew it was not real. He had recreated the scene on purpose so as to show Monika what could happen if she followed her original programming.

Said girl seemed to not have noticed him as she continued sobbing, desperately trying not to look at the scene in front of her. "I'm... I-I'm s-so sorry! I n-never...!"

Naruto let out a sigh and snapped his fingers, allowing the scenery to change once again as they returned to the very same place Monika had dragged him after the club's meeting. He smiled softly before placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her.

Her head shot up as she took a step back. But upon noticing it was him... the fearful expression in her face turned into one filled with sorrow and regret.

"Naruto!", Monika threw her arms around him, catching Naruto off guard. Yet he quickly recovered from his surprise and smiled softly. "P-Please...! I promise... I will never...!"

The young man's smile grew wider before he returned the hug. "I believe you."

With another snap of his fingers, part of her memories were erased, and the tears that once flowed freely down her cheeks suddenly stopped altogether. Monika sniffed and gently pulled away from the blond, drying her emerald eyes.

The images of Sayori and Yuri lifeless bodies were now gone from her mind. In their place only the knowledge of what she had witnessed and her promise to Naruto remained.

"Consider this your only warning", Naruto announced, patting her head gently. Monika closed her puffy red eyes and leaned into his touch. "I'll not tolerate any form of disobedience to my command. I am the Administrator now. And it'd be wise of you to try and enjoy the life I'm giving you."

Monika slightly opened her eyes and stared admiringly into his azure eyes, before leaning forward and planting a wet kiss on Naruto's cheek. "Thank you... Naruto-sama. I promise I'll always remain loyal to you."

An uncharacteristic blush spread over his face as he nodded. His globes avoided hers for a moment as he stepped back, making Monika beam in glee at the fact she had caused such a reaction on him.

Despite everything that had transpired so far, Monika felt truly happy. Naruto, the ruler of this world, her master, the one capable of doing and having whatever he wanted, was willing to trust her.

* * *

As only a moment had gone by, Naruto found himself once again walking with Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri down the school halls, with them never noticing he'd been dragged by Monika into an empty classroom. On their way to the entrance, the blond was greeted by many teachers and faculty members that were still present at school, whom they considered one of best students in the academy.

Despite classes having ended a while ago, it was their duty to stay behind and wait until all clubs finished their activities.

"Well, we have to go that way", Naruto announced once they were by the main gates, pointing in the direction their house was. Sayori nodded cheerfully, having once again the opportunity to walk home with her oniichan. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

Yuri nodded, fidgeting a bit. For some reason, she felt nervous and more self conscious whenever Naruto was around, hence why she feared saying something that could cause him to hate her.

Natsuki, on the other hand, crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Will you... stick to your word?", she muttered under her breath, slightly annoyed at not having the opportunity to talk to Naruto in private. It was truly embarrassing to speak with others around.

"What was that, Natsuki-chan?"

She blushed at the way in which he adressed her, but frowned at the same time because he had not heard her. "I-It's nothing", she mumbled, before turning around. "W-Well, bye!"

Naruto and the girls watched as the petite girl quickly disappeared amidst the crowd of students that were now exiting the building, with Sayori tilting her head to a side in confusion and Yuri blinking for the same reason.

"I should go as well. My parents must be waiting for me."

"Same here", Naruto said, nodding. "Kaachan said that if we went home early she would make some ramen."

"Yaaaay! Ramen! Let's hurry up then, onii!"

The blond patted his adoptive sister's head, making her beam at him. After they exchanged goodbyes with the violet haired girl, both siblings went on their way, and Yuri watched until they were gone from her sight before shaking her head and sighing, her nerves finally receeding.

As she walked home she couldn't help but wonder the reason why she felt more apprehensive around him than anyone else...

* * *

"Say oniichan", Sayori began as they walked down the street. People passed by them, chatting happily with each other or following their routines as the sunset was clearly visible in the horizon. The way its light stretched over the entire island was truly breathtaking, and more so considering that this was a virtual world created by none other than the blond teen that strolled next to his adoptive sister. "If Buchou asked you to walk her home... what would you say?"

Naruto blinked. Twice. His blue eyes travelled from a couple walking hand in hand to Sayori. "I'd politely refuse, because I like to walk home with you."

"Hehe~ You sure care about me, don't you oniichan?" His sister smiled happily upon hearing his response. She loved him and the way he cared about her. Naruto had always been there for her whenever she needed him, hence why she had managed to get over her depression after her parents died.

He was the sole reason she was content. Well, he and her adoptive parents, Minato and Kushina, who loved her as much as they loved their son. Without them... Sayori didn't know if she would have been able to go on.

"You know it, Sayori-chan."

They kept on walking for a few moments, enjoying the pleasant silence they were settled into, until another thought materialized itself within Sayori's mind. "And... if it were Natsuki the one to ask?"

This time, and to her surprise, Naruto actually blushed. It was rare to see his cheeks red, but it also showed that he at least found her pretty.

"H-Hey, that's not fair..."

"Is that a yes?"

Naruto doubted for a moment. He knew whatever he answered would not affect Sayori emotionally like in the game, yet he did not want to admit that he fancied the idea of walking Natsuki home. "I don't think she'd ever ask me that..."

"So you like her...", Sayori trailed off, a knowing smile making itself visible on her lips. Even though she felt slightly sad at the idea of Naruto spending more time with Natsuki, she wouldn't miss the opportunity to tease him. Especially since Naruto was the one to usually do that to her.

"How can I like someone I just met yesterday?", Naruto ran a hand through his blond locks in exhasperation. "Even if I find her really pretty, I-"

Whatever he wanted to say next was interrupted by Sayori clasping her hands together and grinning at him, making him feel more embarrassed. "Hehe~ You just admitted to me that you find Natsuki very pretty~"

Naruto grumbled something under his breath, making his sister giggle at the way his reddened face avoided hers.

She'd just found a way to tease her oniichan.

* * *

Kai! Phew, such a long chapter. As I said before, I never thought I'd end up writing such a long installment, but I had a lot of things that I wanted to detail in this one. Next chapters will surely be way shorter than this one way, so don't worry.

Author notes:

 **N°1:** Even though I have mentioned the massive changes Naruto has made so far to Doki Doki, I'm still going to describe more of it in the following chapters. Also, I don't want the story to take place in the club room all the time, and I'll start to divert myself more from cannon. As you may have noticed, I've been diverting a bit from cannon writing about some events that were present in the game but adding or modifying others just for the sake of the story.

 **N°2:** One reader correctly guessed I was going to make Doki Doki's world larger, though I decided to limit it to a fictional island in the middle of nowhere. We'll get more into detail in the following chapters. The only thing that I'm going to say... is that Naruto and co will be visiting various places around the city other than just have them staying at the club room. But the festival will take place, and we'll go through it in due course.

 **N°3:** I think that if Sayori had a family or anyone else by her side other than the MC in the game, she wouldn't have suffered from a severe case of depression. Hence why I decided to have Naruto make her his adoptive sister.

 **N°4:** As you may have noticed, Naruto not only added more characters into the game... but also created memories for them, including Sayori, and the other members of his club.

 **N°5:** Next chapter, we'll go further into Naruto's previous life in the real world. Expect more Naru/Monika and Naru/Natsu fluffy moments!

 **As usual, don't like don't read. By flaming you'll be just helping me increase my review count, and I always ignore flamers so don't bother. Constructive criticism will be fully taken into account for further improvements.**

Until next time, Karai.


End file.
